Junno's retirement
by XxJMLxX
Summary: Theirs a sudden announcement that junno is retiring. He talks about what he has seen during his time as a teacher and Mikan and Natsume aren't happy
1. Chapter 1

Junno's Pov

A week till the end of senior year? I guess it's time.

Normal Pov

"Excuse me Kazumi (high school principle) it's time for my retirement."

"I figure you would be..."

"I'll set up the accembly it start in 5 hours."

Mikan's POV

"Natsume!"

Mikan was running to the sakura tree. Her hair was down and she is wearing a locket with an N on it.

Today was our 5 year anniversary! I got him a red watch.

"Happy 5 year anniversary Natsume!"

"Happy 5 year anniversary polka."

"there's an accembly today."

"hn"

"Natsume in a week well all be sepereated"

"welll you are my france soooooo well have to live together same with Ruka and Hotaru. It wont be that bad"

"but still I-"

" excuse me all high schoolers please go to the accembly room''

"come on polka lets go."

"hai!"

Normal POV

Natsume grabs Mikan's hand and drags her away.

-at the accembly-

"Excuse me all students. I'm sorry for this sudden announcement but... Sadly Junno sensei is- retiring."

many cheerful words came out of the high schoolers' mouths ,many clapped , No one showed any sadness.

"So today Junno will be giving a speech for "us"

Natsume's POV

... mikan, She's doesn't seem happy or sad. She isn't smiling or crying...

So I grab her hand and give her my famous smile, but she has a hard time returning it.

"Excuse me students. I'm sorry to say but I am retiring. I have decided to live with my two children and wife. after many years of being a teacher at Tokyo alice academy I have experienced many things. And Right now I would like to talk about them. So to all who do not want me to tell them about my journey about being a teacher please leave."

"Polka, do you want to leave?"

"C-can I stay? Please?"

I give her a nod and look around. Mostly everyone is leaving. I see Ruka and Hotaru across the room Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, Kitsume, Sumire, And Koko are staying to.

Normal POv

Everyone gathers around and sit together.

"Hello, Please all teachers can you now come in and sit down and listen to Junno?"

everyone sits down and gather around

"So please everyone Let me tell you all about my journey as a teacher."


	2. Chapter 2

Junno sensei's POV

I see that Mikan and Natsume has stayed. That's good. "Thank you for those who have stayed. Now please let me start."

~silence~

"this journey starts when I finally met Izumi" I looked over at Mikan.

"At first, I thought of his as a fool. A person who had no right to be a teacher. A Baka. Much like when I first met Mikan Sakura."

Natsume gives me a glare.

"But later on I got to know Izumi he is kind hearted. He does everything to make everyone else happy. Everyone liked him. It's too hard to hate him. I wonder what it would have been like if I hadn't told him to get Yuka down from that ladder."

"I saw that Yuka and Izumi became best friends. I always thought that I finally did something right."

Natsume's POV

" something right."

I look at Mikan a see a tear fall from her beautiful orbs. I bring her close and hug her. I hope Junno's journey has a happy ending.

"But after Izumi's death. I regretted what I have done. I always thought that he would have been alive and Yuka would have had a happier life."

god damn this Junno can't he say something good!

"I thought that for 10 years, It stopped when I met Mikan. She is like Izumi who got stuck in his child's own body and wants to play around. She is so much like him. I think everyone felt the same why when Mikan came to alice academy"

"Narumi would usually just didn't care about anything, he wasn't truly happy."

"Kazumi, he regretted everything He did and never smiled"

"Natsume, He threw away his life. He just wanted to grow up. But since he is with Mikan he just wants time to stop."

It's true...

"Kaoru Hyuuga."

my eyes widen.

"she was also liked by everyone. she and Yuka were to happy together."

"We all miss them."

"I wonder what would have happened If Yuka had stayed with the Hyuuga's when she have given birth to Mikan."

"I just want to think about it."

"Mikan and Natsume fighting all the time. Yuka and Kaoru laughing and alive... "

I can't help but not let a tear out of my eye

"There are many wonders of the world. But In this second In this moment I am truly happy. I always thought that I had to teach these students like Izumi did. But now its a week before Mikan and Natsume leave this school."

"And I bet that all of us wants to end up teaching their children"

I see mikan blush

"But sadly I won't be here for that moment. I need to see my 3 children grow up."

"Mikan Sakura , Thank you you bring light into everyone's life, I'm sorry that I was very impatient with you. You are too much like your father. I hope in another life I will beat Narumi to find you."

" Thank you."

~a week later~

"Mikan Sakura."

"Natsume Hyuuga"

"please clap for this year's graduates!"

"Natsume!"

"I can't believe like a Baka like you graduated."

"Natsume!"

"Common Mikan It's time to go home."

"wait I need to say bye to the academy and Mom and Dad."

" Ok lets go then we go straight home!"

"Hai!"

~ 10 years later~

Junno sensei's POV

Its good to be back.

"Welcome back Junno!"

"Junno sensei? Do you know my Mommy and daddy?"

"whats your name?"

"Mikku Hyuuga, alice Fire, star rank...No star."

"NO STAR!"

"...I put one of my sensei's on fire..."

"hehe thats probably my son..."

"Do you want to say hi to my mommy?"

"Ok Mikku"

"Mommy! Daddy!"

yep my journey finally has a happy ending.


End file.
